More than Teammates
by Scarabimi
Summary: Natalie and Matt talk to each other for the first time in a month, but when Natalie asks a certain question, and the space between them gets a little small, Matt finally realizes that he's in love, that he has been for a while. (Sucky summary, I know :P) NatalieXMatt and LanceXAna


**Author Note: **

Played some EBF on Kongregate today, decided I'd write a fanfiction where Matt and Natz actually end up together, here ya are! :3 Reviews are always welcome, both positive and negative. If there are any requests for me to continue this, just leave them in the review section.

Love chu all~ Keep Reading :)

~Scar

**Chapter 1:**

I sit next to her. It's been a while now, almost a month, I was surprised at how much it hurt; how much I REALLY missed her. She looks at me, and doesn't really seem to do anything but stare. I stare back. "Hey, how've you been?" Her eyes fill with tears, and she hugs me tightly. I feel like a jerk for liking it. "Woah, what's wrong?! You okay?" She hugs tighter, I feel the warmth of her tears soaking my shirt, I'm glad I didn't wear any armor it would've made this too awkward. She remains silent for a while; my arms just flail around, I'm not brave enough to hug back, but I really want to. Man I'm a coward. She looks up at me, and the flailing slops as I realize how close we are; sharing the same air. "Natalie?" I murmur; we are so close, almost too close. Her tip of her nose touches mine. A warm feeling spreads through me, filling me up with its gooey happiness. My stomach erupts with butterflies. "What's wrong?" She leans closer, forcing me to arch my back and lean back so we aren't close enough to be kissing. Her chest brushes against mine. I try not to notice... I fail.

"Oh Matt..." She brushes a finger across my cheek. I try to suppress a shiver, and continue to stare at her, trying to figure out what's wrong. "I thought I'd never see you again." She smiles through the tears, and hugs me again. The sudden addition of weight causes me to tip backwards further, and I fall off of the log, backwards. She falls too, ending up right on top of me. It's hard to say which of us blushes more. I can feel her fingers low on my chest; my breaths shallow slightly. Neither of us move, just sitting like that, all close and intimate. "Matt?" She breathes almost silently.

"Yes?"

"Are we more then team mates yet?" I stare up at her as she says it. Her face darkens a shade, and she stumbles over her next few words. "No- I'm- I'm sorry I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that... it's okay to be unsure! Just fine!" She laughs nervously. I try to slow my breathing, her breath is warm on my face, her lips so close to mine... I have a strange urge to make them closer.

"Uhhh," is all I mAnnage to get out, my eyes wander down her face, slowly inching further and further down... I swallow, realizing that yet again, her chest brushes mine. All I seem to be concious of is her, how irresistably close she is. I sigh, and rest my head against the floor. _Man, what is UP with me today?_

"You never answered me..." She presses, "You can say no, it's okay."

"Why did you think you'd never see me again?" I ask, tilting my head to look at her again; neither of us have made the move to stand up yet, so I decide to just stay the way we are.

"Because... well, you were dead."

"Dead?" I ask in confusion.

"You just disappeared! For an entire MONTH, you've never left us that long before!" I watch her talk, her jaw muscles moving in harmony to her words. I kind of zone out, just staring at her skin, I fight the urge to touch it, to pull her close and kiss her. How long have I felt this way? "-and so I was left with the only LOGICAL assumption, that you had run off by yourself and gotten killed!"

"Natalie..."

"I was so worried! I just- I had never really thought about what would happen if..."

"Natalie. Can I answer your question from earlier?"

"I just don't know what would happen to me if you died, what would I do?! A new team? Would I quit adventuring altogether or would I- oh" I cut Natalie off. Time to man up. My lips find hers hesitantly, I'm extremely cautious, I'm still not sure if she feels the same way about me. Then she kisses back, her lips fight back against mine, and she lets her body relax on top of mine. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, as close as she can get. Our breathing is heavy, mingled, together. I've never been this... _together _with someone in my life. "Matt," she breathes as she pulls away.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"If you want to, then yes."

"Yes to what?"

"Your question."

"Oh." She bites her lip with embarrassment. I laugh and kiss her again, more forcefully this time. She responds immediately.

"Well FINALLY!" A voice calls out. Anna. That little nature girl, I was going to kill her for this.

"I've got to admit, it took you WAY too long man," Lance's cool, easy tone follows hers.

"Aw aren't they adorable together?!" Anna squeals, clasping her hands together.

"Yeah," Lances gaze seems thoughtful as she looks at her. I'll tease him about that later.

"I understand your sudden proclamations of love were exciting, but dont you think you're taking it a little far?" I look down at our body position and blush, Natalie and I seem to have had a lot of blushing competitions in the past 30 minutes. Lance laughs, and wraps his arm around Anna's shoulder as he glances down at us.

"Yeah, get a room dude."

Anna is silent, she also seems to be deep in thought, looking at Lance in a whole other light. We all just look at each other silently. "You know what?" Natalie says, "maybe he will." She grabs me by the collar, and yanks me to my feet. I'm still in a kind of daze, just nodding and mumbling 'uhh-huh'.

"Maybe I'll do what exactly?"

Anna giggles, seeming to have decided upon something. She leans against Lance, her head nestling against his chest. Lance smiles, we look at each other. "Get a room," Natalie says calmly. I snap out of everything completly.

"Wait what?" She grabs me by the hand and steers me away, leaving Lance and Anna to watch the sun set behind the snowy mountaintops. I think they'll be happy together.

"Don't worry, just trust me," she leads me to an empty room, and leaves me sitting on the bed. I'm not sure if she's serious, or just trying to scare me. If it's the latter of the two, it's working. "So, what movie do you want to watch?" She asks, turning on a TV and sitting cross-legged in front of it. I laugh, I can't help myself. All previous fears forgotten, I sit next to her, snaking my arm around her waist.

"I don't care," I say.

"Good." She turns on a random show that I've never even heard of. Halfway through the first minute I'm too distracted by her lips colliding with mine to care.

_Nice job Matt, finally manning up really did wonders for you (not to mention Lance...). _I smile, breaking the kiss and staring up at her. _A BIT more than teammates, yeah._

_Yeah..._


End file.
